Naruto Prince of fire
by emiman
Summary: When naruto gets beaten at the age of five he meets someone....The fire daiymo of fire country and he's HIS GRANDFATHER! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people emi here I'm sorry but my previous fanfic is up for asoption(weeping in corner shouting Why) ugh anyway this one I have lots of Fresh and good ideas so I have written them down to not forget (Damn you ADHD) anyway without further ado here it is Naruto Prince of fire.**

* * *

This fanfic is one where naruto is beating up when he is five years old and finds out his grandfather is the Daiymo of fire how will his life change read and find out DUh.

* * *

"Get the what the yondaime started." shouted a mob of people chasing a five year old blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"leave me alone I didn't do anything wrong yelled naruto as he ran away from the fourth's celebration/mourning of his sacrifice.

He raced through the streets of konoha trying to find a way to escape.

He ducked into an alleyway trying to lose the mob that chased looked back at the mob and hoped that luck was on his side...by misfortune it was not.

He slammed into the wall of the scratched around trying to find a way out.

"There he is let's get it."yelled someone from the crowded mob. The mob closed in on the alleyway exit cutting off naruto's only way they swarmed in to the alleyway the villagers started to throw dulles kunai,broken bottle shards, kitchen knives at him they slowly circled in on him and started to punch,kick,stab at any surface they could find.

As naruto was lying in a puddle of blood crumpled into a heap of garbage a meeting was going on inside the sandaime's office.

_'Impossible' _sarutobi while looking at the piece of paper the fire daiymo just handed him.

"I can assure you it's not.I made sure to double check everything just to make sure."

"But that would make you a grandfather." said sarutobi to the fire daiymo as he clearing his head of thought.

"Yes...I want to see him as soon as possiable and tell him of what we found." he said seriously to sarutobi in all seriousness."I wish to take him and raise him under me, as well as my he is of age to pass the genin exam.

As the third heard this his glance remained on the paper that showed the results of the daiymo and naruto uzumaki's bloodwork.

They were a twenty-five percent match to each other.

* * *

So how did you like it good bad don't worry this is just the tip of the iceberg it gets better promise (Scouts Honor)anyway please review even Flames are okay always up for critcism will try to get back to each and everyone of you so leave your name and will try to put in my reponses to your comments.  
Ja Ne

Emiman


	2. ChapterOne:Waking Up

**All Right people now I have read the reviews and I say this **

**1)That was the prologue if course it's gonna be short but don't worry it will get longer promise.**

**2)Please vote on what you want to happen like**

**Should **

**A)Zabuza and haku live **

**or **

**B) haku live **

**or **

**C) should zabuza die and give his sword to naruto **

**2) Who should naruto's sensei be?!?!?!?! **

**3) Who should naruto's teammate's be.**

**write your reviews and reply's will post results of poll in every beginning of chapter so SEND THEM IN NOW!!!!!!!**

* * *

After sarutobi was clear of questions jumping into his head every five seconds."Alright fine I'll get an anbu to bring him over here right now." he said about to push the intercom button when BAM. "Lord Hokage something has happened to naruto." said the anbu member.

As the daiymo and sarutobi heard this they raced over to the hospital.

After talking to the recoptionist to find out what room naruto was in he quickly summoned an anbu to his side he quickly said "I want you to gaurd over naruto.""Yes lord hokage."before entering the room.

As he walked over to naruto's bed-side he looked at the bloodied up boy whom slept peacefully as he lay on his hospital bed.

As he looked over the boy he examined his chart: the boy had a few fractures here and there, but nothing the kyuubi's chakra wouldn't fix.

As sarutobi walked up closer to naruto, he noticed the fire daiymo sitting next to him grasping the small boys hand tightening his grip a bit as his body began to shake.

Sarutobi looked over at the daiymo's, as the daiymo's eyes began to swell up with tears that threatened to poor out at any moment he spoke out "Why?..."the daiymo's teeth ground out together as his eyes filled with dispare and grief."Why would they do this...he's just a harm could he possiably cause?"

Sarutobi sighed _'this is gonna be a long night' _he thought as he looked at the heart broken man in front of him."It all started with your son." After sarutobi told the daiymo of how Minato sealed the kyubbi,how the orphanage kicked him out just a year ago,how the drunken villagers usually left him in a bloodied heap or in a near death sarutobi finished telling the daiymo of the last attack he looked back at the daiymo to see a reaction on his face.

To say that the daiymo was pissed off was an understatment the daiymo made fire truck red look baby blue.

"How dare those ungrateful bastards do this to him after the unimagenable amount of burdens my grandson has has been madeb to suffer they still add more to it. I swear I will make the one's responsiable to suffer for this." While the daiymo was on a rant for blood and vengeance he didn't notice the hospital bed stir and a pair of ocean blue eyes look up when he heard the beggining of the rant and said "Who are you old man?"

* * *

**0.0.......OOOHHH I am nasty aren't I MWUAHAHAHAHA anyway leave reviews for those options so I can write those stories faster.**


	3. Chapter two:Finding Out

Naruto woke up and groaned as his eyes tried to adjust at the bright lights in his room. After a few minutes he heard someone yelling close by. He focused over to where the noise was he saw a aged man around 6'2 with a white flowing kimono designed with a sakura tree in a meadow that had a leaf flowing in the wind on it. He saw the man's graying hair with streaks of what used to be sun kissed locks. The said man was saying to the hokage about how his grandson was hurt and how the ones responsible would pay.

_Did I do something to his grandson? He's probably here to hurt me like everyone else I just wish I knew what I did to make them hate me like that._

His musings were cut short as the hokage and the unknown man noticed that he woke finally got up and hissed in pain as he sat up.

He looked up and saw the man yelling turned around and saw an almost identical pair of blue eyes with dulling in the pupils that came with old finally was able to see the man's face; he had geaying yellow blonde bangs framing his face in a perfect way, his eyes had what seemed like bags under his eyes, he saw the man's lips in a sad exspression and surprisingly not an angry look."Everything's alright naruto I'm here and that's all that matters." said the man coming over to naruto's bedside.

"W-Who are you?Why am I here old man?" said naruto looking over the old man to the hokage and back again looking for any clues as to what was going old man looked over to the hokage,"Is it alright if I tell him now?" he asked looking as if to get permission from him."I'm gonna have to tell him as well get it over with sooner rather than later."he said trying to get the answer he wanted to get from the hokage.

The hokage nodded his head"Very well then considering the circumstances." he said as he walked over to sit on the oppisite side of naruto's hospital bed and took out his pipe and lit it.

"Naruto this is the fire daiymo know what the daiymo is right? he asked trying to make his job a little easier."No old man I don't know what the daiymo does." he said as if it were coomon knowledge."Well A daiymo is kinda like a king in a sense he rules the land of fire and has heirs that will take his the daiymo has had two sons;one of those was Minato namikaze, the other who is the current heir to the title is named orochimaru namikaze."said sarutobi."Now the fire daiymo has to have an heir in order to continue ruling-Wait! why are you telling me this?"asked naruto questioningly.

"I'm getting to that his second son minato had wanted to see what his brother was going to rule, so he set out to explore the country-side looking at every little town along the finally was walking to on his way to konoha where he met my old student started to train him in the ways of the shinobi from the age of ten.

Finally done with his trainning he becomes a konoha ninga at the age of twelve years old.

He started a life here he met a woman named Kushina Uzumaki and fell in love with her."naruto eyes widened as he relized where sarutobi was going with this."He always tried to swoon her at every turn. After a few years he finally married her and was made the fourth the fourth had a child with kushina on october tenth."

Naruto sat there petrified and started to tremble as he continued on."That night when you were born the kyuubi attacked and started to destroy everything for unknown battled the beast as long as he could,but in the end he could not kill it.

Instead he sealed it into the only person he knew that could carry the naruto are the container of the nine-tailed-fox."said sarutobi looking at naruto already starting to cry silently waiting for sarutobi to finish.

Naruto your real name isn's naruto uzumaki it's naruto uzumaki namikaze the only son of minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki." said sarutobi finally finished.

Naruto just cried and cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore."Wha-what happened to my-my mom?" he asked looking into sarutobi's eyes desperate to know what happened to her."She died after complications in labor naruto,but she was so happy you were unfortunately had to give you her surname in order to protect you from your parents enemies." said sarutobi looking at him while feeling a knot forming in his started to wail and weep out at all of this.

"Naruto their is no way I know what your feeling right now,but know that I will be their for you whenever you need a friend or a best friend or even a that I will do everything and anything to keep you safe." said seneo to naruto trying to have him look him in the lunged at seneo and held onto him for dear sake life as he wept into his was a little startled at this,but wrapped his arms around naruto and held him there while naruto just cried for the whole night over the parents he never knew.


	4. Chapter three:onward towards home

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm back!did you miss me?(anrgy mob outside house shouts out 'NO')-frown-well then on with the comment!I'm so sorry about me not reviewing for -looks at update date-a year. I had another muse stock in my head that wanted me to write another story on naruto.I got 50 pagesd done when I realized I didn't know where to take it so all that work turned out for my muse gave me another idea and so I put my origonal idea on my profile it's near the you want to take a shot at the challenge or know someone that loves doing challenges tell them where to find it!! If you do take up the challenge leave me a PM or use my name on the challenge and I'll find You!

Good Night!!!

After the tears started to diminish seneo looked at naruto and said"Naruto I know you don't know me well but my name is seneo namikaze and I would love for you to get to know me."while naruto looked at him for a moment seeing happiness in his held his gaze and said"I don't know if you want me but if you don't I understand."he said lowering his gaze to his hands.

"Of course I want you naruto your my grandson and I would never hesitate to throw my life away for you." he said waiting for the information to sink in."If you want naruto you can come live with me in my palace."seneo said to naruto who was teary-eyed."Why would you care about a monster like me?"naruto asked still confused.

"Because your family and that's what family does for each other."said seneo."For example your uncle has made some....mistakes..but he's still my child and I will still be there for him no matter what."said seneo with a happy smile on his face.

So how far away do you live grandpa seneo?" asked naruto starting to cheerup.

"I live a few days away from do you ask naruto?"said seneo curious as to why naruto asked."Because I want to the greatest hokage ever!!!!!!!"shouted naruto jumping to his feet."I want to be an even better hokage then..then my father or any before him."said naruto staring up at the hokage mountain from his hospital room."Well then naruto do you want to go live with your grandparents?"questioned sarutobi."Heck yeah I want to."said naruto exstatic at having realitives.

"Now let's go get only your valuables and essentials,after that we'll go get lunch."said seneo looking at naruto."Okay then come on grandpa seneo let'sgolet'sgolet'sgolet'sgo already!"said naruto dragging seneo over to his chuckled at naruto's antics and started walking over to naruto's has been one week since naruto got admitted to the hospital and found out about his family.

Naruto opened his apartment door and walked in with seneo bringing up the seneo walked in one word was able to sum it up quite nice 'Dump Site'.As seneo looked around,he saw pieces of furniture that looked as if it was thrown away;which it probably saw the kitchen and found a old refrigerator with the door off one of it's hinges.

He looked into the fridge and found a carton of expired milk.

Seneo closed the fridge and looked over at naruto dealing a half-dead potted plant that also looked as if he got it from the trash.'Does he get stuff only from the trash.' thought seneo walking over to naruto's bed and picking up a nightcap.

He thought back to when minato was naruto's age.

_FLASHBACK_

"Daddy...daddy...daddywhere are you?"shouted a little blonde haired boy.

Seneo opened his youngest child's door to find minato crying and rubbing his eyes while holding a nightcap in his right hand."Minato what's wrong son,"asked seneo sitting down next to minato's crying form."Daddy I had a nightmare of mommy again."said five year-old minato hugging his father's waist close to him while crying into it.

His father just craddled his son running his hand in circles on his back shile whispering words of minato drifted back off to held his minato for a while his hand running through his son's sun kissed messy hair.

He put minato back into bed and kissed him on the forehead before blonde hair fell on top of it as he walked back to his he turned to see minato fast asleep he saw a peaceful look on his smiled and closed the door.'Sleep tight minato.'

_FLASHBACK END_

He held the cap a little tighter as he looked over to see naruto was done and waiting for him by the door.

After leaving the apartment Seneo and naruto walked over to iciraku's to get lunch on lunch seneo told naruto he would meet naruto over in the market center of the village in one hour.

**Hokage's Office**

Seneo walked into sarutobi's office and greeted the old there sarutobi I have come by to get a few things that minato left for naruto."After all some of these things minato did want to give to naruto."said seneo walking over to sarutobi's desk."Ah I think there are a few things here."said sarutobi walking over the desk and over to seneo."Come let's go over to the hokage's library and look in there to see if we can't find them in there."

As seneo was walking over to the hokage library with sarutobi he thought he could get some information on naruto."So Sarutobi how is naruto like most of the time?...besides a bundle of energy."asked seneo."Well he likes ramen A LOT."said sarutobi stressing on the last words."Alright then how come he didn't even know about who his parents are the least you could have done is tell him where he came from."said seneo starting to wonder if he should invest in his son's hidden village."You see seneo naruto is a bit of a loudmouth as you have seen yourself."said sarutobi looking at seneo to get a nod to continue."Well you may or may not know;but minato had way to many enemies from the last great war whether it was Iwa or Kumo heck he even had enemies even here in this very village." said sarutobi contuing on in his explanation"Anyway the reason is minato and kushina's relationship was kept a secret to only a select any of those people that did know of there relationship knew of them having a only one's who did know of the relationship and the child are you,me,jiraiya,and course so why does this have to do with naruto?"asked seneo walking down the flight of stairs they came upon.

"Well it wouldn't be a good secret if everyone knew would it?"asked Sarutobi smiling at the Seneo could say anything they came upon the hokage's hokage's library was started by the first and second hokage as a way to pass down the knowledge the past hokage's looked around the library smiling at the memories of him studying here when he was still went around and started gathering copies of basic and advanced ninjutsu,taijutsu,genjutsu,and kinjutsu he was done there was a little mountain of scrolls on a study desk in the center of the started to sort them into eight piles,one pile of gen,tai,nin,and kinjutsu were the basic,the other piles was the advanced took the two piles and put the basic scrolls and stored them inside one sealing scroll,sarutobi then took the other pile and did the same then went over to a side of the library where the shelves stopped and a little table with a lamp on it then did a few seals and slamed his hand on the wall glowed blue before disapering with a it's place was a safe with three tumblers on put the numbers in it and slid it was three scrolls and a collected the scrolls and letters and put them inside a blood sealing scroll.

After giving it to Seneo and talking a little bit of when naruto was to meeting up with naruto and buying a few better clothes then what naruto had.(cough not orange cough)they set off to the main gate.

After saying goodbye to sarutobi they were off to seneo's house!


End file.
